1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices and methods for hitching or coupling trailers to vehicles, and more particularly to a trailer hitch assembly having a cushioned coupling to provide shock absorption to the trailer hitch during travel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wheeled trailers are frequently towed behind automobiles, trucks and other vehicles to transport various items such as small boats, campers, and loads of freight. A variety of trailer hitch or tow hitch devices and assemblies have been developed to facilitate towing of trailers.
A common problem with known trailer hitches and couplings is that bumps and uneven road surfaces generate shocks and vibrations which result in damage, wear and eventual failure of the hitch or coupling assembly. Trailer hitches having shock absorbers have been developed to address this problem, but known trailer hitches suffer from various deficiencies. Particularly, the amount of shock absorption provided by many trailer hitches is not adjustable or cannot be adjusted to accommodate varying trailer loads. Additionally, trailer hitches having sophisticated shock absorbing systems to handle varying trailer loads tend to be expensive and complex, and are not readily usable for towing relatively small trailers behind light trucks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer hitch having adjustable cushioning for providing shock absorption suitable for varying trailer loads, which is inexpensive, and which is easy to use. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.